


Whoresome

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Infidelity Kink [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Allison likes sex alot.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet. You bring me a present?"

Stiles voice was rough in her ear before he dropped to his knees and spread her thighs, wedging his broad shoulders between them. Allison widened her stance and moaned when Stiles' tongue lapped at her pussy; they both liked to pretend he was eating sloppy seconds, but Allison wasn't stupid enough to let Scott fuck her without a condom. She rode Stiles' tongue and ground down her hips so he fucked up deep and tight, the way Scott had earlier in the backseat of his mom's Corolla.

Her orgasm hit her hard and her knees trembled, so it only made sense to slide down onto Stiles' lap, fumbling with his Lacrosse pants until she was able to sheathe his dick. His hands, dirty from the pitch, closed hard around her hips and she distantly wondered if he was leaving hand prints on her white skirt. If he did, it would be evidence of what a dirty cumslut she was, fucking her boyfriend then going to his best friend for more. 

"Fuck Ally, how is your cunt still so tight when you're such a whore," Stiles whined, his head dropped against her shoulder as they worked in tandem, her coming down as he thrust up. The timing wasn't perfect, but Stiles' dick was the perfect size and width to hit her in all the right spots. She dropped a hand between them and quickly rubbed her clit, not caring that her moans now echoed through the empty locker room. The thought of all the Lacrosse team seeing her get fucked made her pussy clench around Stiles and he swore as his dick spit long streams of fresh come. She bit his shoulder in frustration because she still hadn't come again.

"Stilinski what the hell are you doing in -"

Derek Hale, the Lacrosse coach stopped just inside the door as he saw his star player on the floor with his dick wedged inside Allison Argent's cunt. He knew who the dark-haired girl was because she was his niece by marriage and the biggest dick tease he'd ever come across. Every time there was a family get together, she would flounce her way to him and spend most of the time telling him how much she wanted to suck his cock or would let him fuck her ass the way she knew Auntie Kate never would. And a good ass fucking was something he craved, especially imaging the sixteen year old's bubble butt bouncing on his dick. 

And now he finds her like this!

"Hi Uncle Derek, promise you won't tell anyone what you saw? I'll do anything if you'll keep your mouth shut."

The little girl voice and hair twirling was hard to take when coupled with the obscene way she twisted on Stilinski's lap.

"Anything?" he purred, his hands already at his waist. Allison eased off Stilinski who grinned at his coach when she sauntered over to Derek, come running down her leg beneath the deceptively virginal sundress she wore.

Derek grabbed Allison and kissed her hard, putting his hands beneath her buttcheeks so she would wrap her long legs around him. He carried her over to the bench behind his watching player, and he put her down. She stared up at him when he pushed his athletic shorts down far enough to let his cock spring out and smack her in the face.

"Ooh, yah, she loves being dick smacked," Stilinski muttered in the background. Derek's feral smile wiped the coy look off Allison's face and months of frustration had him grabbing the back of her head and thrusting until he was snug in her throat. The choking sensation made her so tight and he nearly creamed himself, but he had plans, so he pulled out to let her breathe before slamming back in. He skull-fucked her for a few minutes before he pulled out completely as he felt the warning tingle in his balls.

"I thought you'd be better than that, little girl. I mean, you kept bragging about your oral skills and I've had better off rentboys in back alleys."

Allison growled and grabbed at him so she could suck his dick back into her mouth but he avoided her adroitly and picked her back up. He rubbed his dick between her cunt lips, astonished at the copious amounts of semen still dripping down. Fuck, Stilinski must've unloaded a few weeks of backlog into her. When Derek felt he was wet enough, he used his strength to bend her over the bench and breached his head inside her tight anal ring.

Her cry nearly deafened him and Derek fought the urge to just finish the fuck until he was fully seated in her ass, but he wanted to use her, not hurt her. When her body eased, Derek cautiously thrust another inch inside, then another, and finally he was lodged in heaven. He looked down to watch her asshole  _ripple_ around his invader, and he chuckled as he imagined how her hole was going to  _gape_ once he was done. A few tentative thrusts only elicited gasps, so he began picking up his pace, enjoying how her toned buttocks seemed to grab at him when he pulled out, and how hot her insides were. He could hear a distinct  _fap fap fap_ noise and knew Stilinski's refractory period had ended - oh to be sixteen again! - and he curtly said, "she's being too loud so gag her mouth."

Stilinski was his star player for may reasons, but his ability to take orders was chief among them. The lacrosse player stood over the bench and lifted Allison's upper body so it was supported by the beam instead off half-off, and then pulled her hair into a knot in his hand so he could control her while he fucked her mouth.

"You slag - fucking your auntie's husband. Shows what a dirty slutty pig you are." He pulled out and slapped her dead on with the meat of his cock, the sound a dull thud before fucking back into her mouth. Derek was impressed by his player's handling and he fucked in and out to the same tempo as Stilinski. The young male noticed and winked, adding a little twist to his lithe hips, which then caused Allison to move slightly on Derek's return. He gripped her hips still and pulled out until just the tip was inside, then pushed forward with a powerful surge. Stilinski's oh of appreciation made Derek's chest expand and soon both men had forgotten the girl between them and were just chasing their orgasm, using her holes to get off.

Allison felt like used goods, sloppy with come, and had to stuff two fingers into her cunt because it felt empty. She  _loved_ being used and had never realized the full potential because for all her dick teasing ways, Scott and Stiles were her only sexual partners, though with today's conquest of Derek, she had her eyes opened to whole new possibilities. She thought of Kate finding out her goody-two shoes husband not only bedded her niece, but in a dirty locker room, and she orgasmed around her fingers, which in turn set off Derek who felt the clench ripple from her pussy into her cunt. Stiles, who'd held out by sheer determination, saw Derek quiver and then frothy white come bubbled around his buried cock, and Stiles squirted another load (if lighter this time) down Allison's throat. He pulled back with a gasp and sat down hard. He was done after suicides and fucking.

Derek pulled out once he was done and wished he had a plug to keep the mess in Allison for a little while longer. He quickly straightened himself and saw there were no spatters of come on him to explain away to a suspicious wife. He stared down at the come-covered slut and took a mental snapshot for his spank bank.

"Clean up, Stilinski and I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles nodded and heaved himself up, staring down at his uniform in disgust, glad he had a change of clothes in the locker. Derek walked away whistling and the clank of the shutting door echoed in the locker room.

"See you tomorrow in Chem?'

"Okay," Allison agreed faintly, deciding to remain in her current position for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: allusions to pseudo-incest (Allison is Derek's niece by marriage) and fantasies of Allison being whored out.

Coach Hale stood near the end of the school's gym, wearing black slacks and a crisp blue shirt instead of his usual white polos and red athletic shorts. His hair was carefully slicked back and his cheeks were lean hollows barely shadowed by black scruff. Stiles shifted slightly on the hard gym seat and was glad the lowered lights hid his reaction to the older male. He switched his gaze towards the dance floor where Scott held Allison closely, their bodies swaying together to the slow romantic music. Scott had his eyes closed and head slightly tilted towards his girlfriend, but Allison. _Allison_. She was staring over her boyfriend's shoulder with a sly smirk, her eyebrows raised, even as her eyes darted to where Coach was. Memories of the last time the three of them were together in a room - using Allison as a fuck toy - scorched Stiles and he tugged at his collar when he began to sweat slightly. They hadn't had a chance to sneak off together since their last tryst, though sexting and phone calls had helped, and he  _knew_ that look.

She wanted more.

Stiles dick, already half chubbed up, sprang to full attention so fast he was afraid for the integrity of his zipper. The guilt of fucking Scott's girlfriend had waned within the first month and now, nearly a year later, it merely made sneaking around challenging, which made Allison hotter when it was a close call. She'd initiated it all with a blow job on Scott's bedroom floor while Scott was downstairs getting the three of them snacks. Stiles found it highly ironic both he and his best friend lost their virginities to the same girl, albeit in  _very_ different ways: first blowjob, first intercourse, first ass fuck, and now, with Coach Hale in the mix, first threesome. Stiles never really asked Allison what she got out of it, besides orgasms of course, and he was enough of a teenaged boy to not care as long as his dick got wet. Allison and Scott rotated once more and Allison made a motion towards the far end, where the bathrooms were.

Stiles nodded once and then stood, going away from the doorway she'd indicated and towards the snacks and punch table. He loitered there long enough that Coach Hale came over and glanced at him from behind the table.

"Stilinski."

"Coach."

"No date?"

Stiles shrugged. He had the opportunity as two girls had asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance, but he had gently turned them both down as he knew he would probably end up fucking Allison tonight and only had enough subterfuge to fool Scott, not a possibly eagle-eyed date. 

"What's the point when I'm gonna be balls deep in Allison soon?"

He smirked then, his eyes flashing up to catch Coach's reaction. The music and teenagers' natural aversion to authority figures had assured them a bubble of privacy, and Stiles took full advantage of it.

"And her...date?"

Beacon Hills was a small town and Beacon Hills High even smaller so there was no way Coach didn't know who brought Allison to the dance. Stiles shrugged.

"She'll think of something. She always does."

There was a small silence, then. "Where?"

Stiles didn't pretend to misunderstand. Coach hadn't treated him any differently after their interlude in the locker room, but Stiles  _knew_ the Coach wouldn't be adverse to another session. How could any red-blooded man turn down hot teenaged ass and cunt when it was served up to him on a platter?

"Bathrooms."

The moue of disgust on his face made Stiles snicker. 

"Sorry,  _princess_ , didn't realize it wouldn't be up to your exacting standards."

True shock made those interchangeable eyes widen.

"What? You didn't think we'd want another helping of Hot Hale?"

Coach rolled his eyes in perfect imitation of his students at the moniker he was saddled with on the first day of the semester when he started at the school.

"What makes you think I'd want to risk it  _here_?"

"You didn't seem to mind getting some in the locker room."

Stiles felt  _hungry_ as if his stomach was empty, which wasn't the case since he, Scott, and Allison had stopped off for dinner prior to coming to the dance. Scott hadn't demurred when Allison invited Stiles along to what was supposed to be a couples' dinner only, though he probably would've if he'd known Allison had spent most of the time with her foot feeling up Stiles' erection, toes prodding and teasing at him. The same pang hit him now as he watched Coach decide whether or not to risk it - the locker room had been deserted and no one around, but it was a different case tonight. And getting caught with the mayor's daughter and sheriff's son would definitely have far-reaching complications beyond the usual scandalous headlines of a teacher-student relationship. Their dads were wicked good with guns,.

"Go to my classroom instead," Hale finally said, his hand reaching across the table to press something into Stiles' hand. "I'll join you if I can."

Stiles didn't need to look to know it was the classroom key as he could feel the shape and jagged teeth pressing into his palm. He didn't look back when he trotted across the dimly lit gym and into the starkly lit hallway. The bathrooms were around the corner from the entrance he came through and he calmly walked to the drinking fountain and pretended to take a drink as he waited for Allison to join him.

A click of high heels had Stiles straightening, and Allison rounded the corner, a red-lipped smile exposing the dimples bracketing her mouth.

"So, apparently Ramona is having a girl emergency right now and desperately needs my help."

Ramon, Allison's best friend, hadn't come to the dance tonight though Stiles highly doubted Scott knew that since the slightly dopey brunette's focus was usually on Allison and Allison alone. He wouldn't even miss Stiles' presence in the gym, though Stiles already had an excuse ready should his friend - in the privacy of his mind he couldn't call Scott his _bestie_  since best friends don't screw other best friends' hot tight-ass girlfriends - ever inquire, though the likelihood was remote. Stiles had stopped existing the moment Allison sauntered into their lives.

All thought dropped from his mind when Allison palmed his erection through his trousers and archly asked, "Is this for little ole me?" in her best Southern accent. Since she originally hailed from Georgia, the slow syrupy vowels and languid consonants rolled off her tongue smoothly despite her years on the West Coast. She only reverted to it when she was aroused. "Or is this for Coach Hale?" Her eyes glittered with lust and Stiles nearly creamed himself as memories of their last encounter with the older man tromped across his mind's eye. He'd discovered his bisexuality a long time ago when he'd watched a porno for the first time and couldn't decide if he wanted to jerk it to the largely endowed male or gaping cunt female; in the end he'd just hit replay again and again, each time coming to different aspects of it.

A smattering of  voices echoed down the hallway, and Stiles grabbed Allison's hand and quickly darted into the boys' bathroom with her. The motion left her slightly off-balance due to her heels, and he pushed her up against the door so he could hear. The girls' bathroom door slammed shut and Stiles breathe a sigh of relief. It wouldn't have seemed odd for Stiles and Allison to be talking given who they shared, but he didn't want  _anyone_ to remember seeing them together in a private moment, especially since he was hoping to include Coach in tonight's activities.

"How...charming," Allison dryly said, waving a hand at the room they stood in. "I hadn't actually thought we'd fuck in here."

Stiles's erection, which had wilted, firmed to diamond hardness again. He mentally shook his head at the predictability of his body and dipped his hand into the pocket where he stashed the key.

"Coach gave this to me for us to use."

A smile curled her lips again. "My uncle is so thoughtful sometimes."

Stiles jolted at hearing "Uncle," something he'd honestly forgotten as he didn't think of Coach as a real person outside the walls of the school, sex in the locker room notwithstanding. And he  _was_ married to Allison's aunt, the mayor's younger sister, for the last four years. It was what brought Coach to Beacon Hills initially as his wife wanted to be closer to her family. He ground his dick against Allison's crotch and whispered, "So that day wasn't the first time you've fucked, huh?"

Stiles could see it - Allison was born to take dick and Coach was obviously not immune to her allure. The first time probably happened in her twin bed, lights off, and the rest of the family asleep. He'd crept into her room and drew back the covers, breath catching at the little boy sleep shorts outlining her pussy, and the taut nipples beneath her matching tank. Coach was a large man - wide shoulders, hard biceps, and tree trunk thighs - so he would look massive hovering over Allison, who for all of her height, was a willowy girl. The work-roughened hands would roam her body as Coach told her what he was about to do, how his dick ached to be buried in her cunt, and Allison being the cum addicted slut she was, would open her arms and thighs for him, begging to be taken. Coach would be gentle this time only, and drew her shorts down, thick fingers caressing her wet slit while his thumb pressed against her clit. Her first orgasm hit her hard and she had to grab a pillow to cover her mouth so no one would hear her scream. Before she even realized, Coach was on her, his dick pressing into her virgin cunt, his voice telling her what a good girl she was for taking him so sweetly. 

"Fuck Stiles, I wish Derek  _had_ taken my virginity," Allison whimpered in his ear, and Stiles realized he'd said his fantasy aloud and she'd wrapped one leg around his hip so his dick was jammed against her panty-covered pussy. "I've wanted him since the first time I've met him, but I never thought he'd actually do it."

Stiles hid his face in her long gleaming hair and humped against her, enjoying the friction despite the slight bite of his zipper. He had always had kinky and out of bounds sexual desires compared to the people he knew, and the reason he thought he would graduate high school a virgin. He'd dated before, as being on first string for the Lacrosse team had done wonders for his social life, but the girls interested in him seemed so...boring. Even Allison, who seemed like a Disney princess with enough teeth-rotting sweetness to charm woodland animals when they first met, hadn't blipped on his radar until the fateful afternoon when she'd asked him in a normal tone if she could see his cock and find out if it was as big as some of the girls said it was. Since Stiles hadn't gotten to the point of full nudity with either of his girlfriends before the relationships ended, Stiles was perplexed as to how  _that_ rumor got started. He also thought it was a joke until Allison started unzipping his shorts and slipping her hand through the open flap of his boxers. The gleam in her eyes had startled him so when she drew his erection out and started tonguing the slit, he did little more than moan and fall back on Scott's bed, letting her have her wicked way with him. He'd come embarrassingly fast and waited for her to mock him, but Allison had licked her lips like she'd swallowed something tasty and efficiently redressed him, which was fortunate since he'd totally forgotten about Scott, who came upstairs bearing food a few minutes later. He'd watched her kiss her boyfriend with a mouth that still smelled and tasted like his come and gotten hard so fast he'd nearly been dizzy. Guilt never had a chance against Allison Argent.

Allison whimpered again, though frustration was mixed in, and Stiles snapped. He pulled her away from the door, peeked through a crack to make sure the coast was clear, and then towed Allison towards the stairs which would lead them towards the second floor classrooms. He never took American History with Coach Hale, but he knew where the room was located, so within a few short minutes they were hidden inside, and Stiles was impatiently pushing Allison's panties to the side as he shoved his underwear and pants down far enough for his erection to spring out.

The windows across from them let enough weak light for Stiles to see the same hungry emotion on Allison's face that knotted his stomach, and he fucked into her slick pussy with a feral sound. Allison was not fragile for all her slender beauty and she wrapped her legs around his hips, trusting to his upper body strength to keep them from falling over. 

"Fucking slut, teasing me in front of your boyfriend like that tonight. I bet you would've crawled under the table and sucked me off if I told you too." He grabbed her loose hair in a fist because he loved the sounds she always made when he did that, and forced her head back, baring her throat. "Wouldn't you, Ally? You need come so bad, you would let Scott see what a dirty girl you are."

Allison was flushed with the exertion of his strokes and her own arousal. "Yes, goddamn you, I would've let you bend me over the table and fuck me in front of him if it meant you'd cream my pussy.  I would've begged you to suck it out of me and then spit it into my mouth so I could taste us." 

As always she upped the sexual ante, and Stiles nearly came at her words combined with the sudden memory of the first time she told him he could bareback her since she knew he didn't have any diseases and her only other sexual partner was Scott, who certainly didn't have any STIs either and was always wapped regardless. He hadn't thought of pregnancy until after he'd unloaded into her cunt a few times; he wasn't a stupid boy despite letting his little head dictate for a few hours. The pill and condoms _together_ weren't always effective and Stiles had no desire for them to become a teenage statistic. Allison had told him not to worry about it, which of course made him worry about it, and eventually she fessed up to being sterile. Stiles was the son of a cop so he didn't rest until he had all of the facts which boiled down to a childhood illness that wiped out the chances of her becoming a mom the natural way. He saw the medical reports she reluctantly provided and then when he was totally convinced, fucked her so many times in a short period, her bed was swamped with little pools of their come.

"Of course you would, pretty girl. I should pimp you out to the lacrosse team, make some money and let you be the come-guzzling whore you _really_  are," Stiles taunted, his strokes getting shorter and choppier as he neared orgasm. "I don't know if Coach would pay for what he gets for free anyway, but Jackson would gnaw off his left ball to fuck you." It was the reason why his girlfriend Lydia hated Allison and acted like a bitch to her even though Allison didn't have any interest in her boyfriend anyway. Stiles could see it though: Allison on her knees in the large shower room, naked boys with thick dicks lined up to fuck her throat. Stiles and Coach would stand on either side of her, taking their crumpled dirty bills and make sure they didn't try for more than they paid for. It wouldn't do for their favorite whore to get more than a sore throat. 

Jackson though had a fuck ton of money due to being a trust fund baby, so he would naturally pay through the nose to use Allison for as long as he wanted and enough of a prissy prima donna to not want his fuck in a dirty locker room. He would spring for a fancy hotel room with a soft bed and room service so he could twist and bend Allison into whatever positions Lydia would never consent to. Anyone with an eye could see Jackson was a frustrated top whose need to dominate everyone would crossover into the bedroom. Allison, while not completely submissive, enjoyed being controlled enough she would be able to give the co-captain of the lacrosse team what he needed. 

"We'd film everything and put it on the internet to show what a top-class cunt can do with enough incentive. Would you like that, slut? Knowing thousands of cunt-hungry guys would be fisting themselves to your whorish ways and wishing they had enough money to rent you for the hour?"

Allison came with a short high scream, her pussy clenching hard on Stiles and greedily sucking him deeper into her body until the deep sharp pleasure in his lower back raced through his balls and his dick jerked again and again in her. When he finally pulled out, her panties were torn, satin dress was crumpled and her hair was knotted in a distinctive way. He swiped a finger through the mess dripping down her thighs and brought the finger to her mouth. "Taste."

Her pink tongue kitten licked the come from his finger and he thrust it into her mouth like he did with his dick. He fingerficked her mouth for a little bit and then drew her away from the door when he heard a discreet tap. Since no one else knew they were there, he didn't bother tucking himself away or letting Allison adjust herself either. A second later Coach slipped through the door and stopped when he saw their just fucked state. 

"Damn, you look like Stilinski rode you hard and put you away wet," Coach darkly chuckled, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Stiles led Allison to the maple wood desk at the front of the room and told her to sit at the edge with her legs spread. He casually started fingering her sloppy pussy as he looked at Coach.

"She's  _ver_ _y_ wet." Her pussy made a squelching sound with every movement of his hand. "I know she is desperate for a little uncle-niece time."

The older male stilled, not in shock or fear, but with the intentness of a predator about to spring. Stiles withdrew his fingers from Allison and walked over to his coach and swiped the wetness across his mouth. "She came when I told her we were going to whore her out and film it for cash."

Coach growled low in his throat and licked his lips clear of her slick. Stiles kept the whimper of want firmly locked in his chest as a blissed out look came over the other man's face. His mouth continued even as his brain seemed to blink out.

"She told me about all the times you fucked her during family functions, her mouth gagged on her panties so your wife wouldn't hear her scream in in pleasure." Stiles knew he risked everything by bringing up Kate, but figured if the man was willing to fuck around on his wife, then guilt probably wasn't a top priority. It made him briefly wonder how often the man did this, then banished the thought. It didn't matter if he'd done this a hundred times or if this was only the second time. He was here now and that was all that mattered to Stiles' dick.

"Did she tell you about last Christmas when she sat on my lap when I was dressed as Santa and rubbed herself off until I nearly nutted in my pants?"

Allison's sharp inhalation drew Stiles attention and he realized this was probably truth unlike Stiles' own earlier statement.

"I remember how you told everyone you were too old to believe in Santa, but then Victoria made you sit on my knee for a picture, said it would be cute."

How could anyone be blind enough to think  _Allison_ with her cocksucking lips would look  _cute_ while sitting on one of the hottest men Stiles had ever seen or met? Was her mother  _blind_? Was his  _wife_ blind?

Coach had somehow managed to cross the room while Stiles blinked and stood between Allison's legs. Stiles moved around so he would have a better view of what was about to happen. Those hands he often masturbated to dropped to his zipper and the sound was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Coach stepped out of his pants and neatly folded them, and Stiles thought it was incredibly unfair that instead of looking ridiculous in just his shirt, the older man still looked hot like burning.

Allison cried out in shock when Coach tore her already wrecked panties off her body and just thrust into her pussy without warning, using his larger bulk to push her almost horizontal. Stiles could see the fierce and wild need that had Coach pumping into her and he dropped his hand to his interested dick as Allison's uncle continued his story.

"Victoria told her to make it look like she was whispering her list into my ear, and in front of the family, she told me she wished for Santa to come into her room and lick her pussy while she deep-throated him, all the while rocking her hot little cunt back and forth on me. Thank fuck for baggy pants to hide my cock, though I was three seconds away from just saying fuck it and giving her the deep dicking she was begging for."

Stiles had sped up as he imagined Derek spreading Allison's legs in front of her family - _his wife_ \-  and fucking her until they were too satisfied to care.

"That night I fucked Kate like I was paying for it, all the while imaging it was you."

The words landed with the impact of a slap and Allison shuddered beneath him even as Stiles turned so he sprayed Allison's face. Coach...Coach though...he pulled out of Allison and turned her over, spreading her ass cheeks so he could spit on her asshole and speared her with his come-lubed dick until his balls gently smacked against her still pulsing pussy.

"From now on things are going to be different, Ally-cat. No more cock-teasing. I'll fuck you whenever and wherever I want, when I want. Is that understood?"

The "yes, Uncle" was said with the same adoration and fervor as a porn actress saying "Daddy," and Stiles felt his dick valiantly trying to harden despite his two rapid succession orgasms. He probably should feel jealous that Coach was appropriating his fuck buddy, but the images of the two beautiful people fucking made it hard to care.

"And if Stiles whores you out, what do you say?"

"Thank you," she murmured, arching her lower body to make it easier for Coach to fuck her. 

Stiles gaped at Coach and the older man smirked. "I wouldn't forget my favorite player. You'll do what is needed to keep being my favorite, won't you Stiles?"

This was literally the first time the Coach had ever called him by his first name, and it was while being balls deep in his niece. Stiles felt woozy but knew his role.

"Yes, Coach."

A black eyebrow arched and Stiles was momentarily puzzled at the look.

"Yes...Uncle?"

Coach laughed then even has he continued to fuck Allison. "If you're going to be at my beck and call too, you might as well call me Derek when we're in private."

"Anything you say...Derek."

His name tasted smoky and dark, carnal need swamping Stiles until he wanted to choke. Coa-Derek gave him a triumphant smile, and then his face closed down as biological imperative took over. When he was done, Allison was lying limply on his desk and didn't make a sound when he pulled out in a gush of fluids. Derek leaned over and grabbed something from his pants pockets before calling Stiles over.

Stiles was startled when something metallic was pushed into his mouth but he instinctively sucked on it, vaguely hearing Derek mutter "Jesus Christ you're both trying to kill me," and then watched as his coach pushed it into Allison's ass. It dawned on him a second later that it was a plug...she was plugged up so her uncle's seed would stay in her ass. She would go back out to the gym with a pussy and ass full of come, dance with her oblivious boyfriend who didn't know his precious Allison had taken dick like the hungry slut she was. She would leak Stiles' come down her legs because she wasn't wearing any panties and...

"No, he never realizes when he's speaking his fantasies aloud," Allison's amused voice broke through Stiles' mental images and he hunched his shoulders in embarrassment when he saw both of them were staring at him. At some point Allison had sat up and was leaning against the desk, though from the looks of her outfit, she wasn't going to be returning to the gym anytime soon. She looked like she'd been fucked within an inch of her life, which while hot, was definitely not something to be shared with outsiders. With a jolt Stiles realized he was now part of a wicked triumvirate that, like Fight Club, could not be spoke about.

"The first rule -" he softly quoted, blinking when Coa-Derek snorted.

Derek sighed then, though not the same sexual laden one like Allison's earlier. It was the sigh of a man who knew he had to take care of business.

"Allison get out your phone."

Allison nonchalantly pulled her phone out of her low-cut cleavage, and Stiles was stunned to realize that during this whole time, he'd never played with her breasts. Scowling at the missed opportunity, he nearly failed hearing Derek's plan.

"Text Scott and let him know you got sick from dinner and need to go home. I'll let the other chaperones know I have to take care of my sick niece. Stiles, go back to Scott and for fuck's sake man, act like you haven't spent the last half hour fucking his girlfriend."

At this, Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, we've been fucking behind Scott's back since last winter. I got this."

Derek looked startled for a moment before his expression melted into one of calculation. Allison's fingers danced across her phone's keypad as she lied to Scott, and Stiles quickly adjusted his clothing so he wouldn't look like exactly what Derek said. 

"Did I miss anything?"

Light eyes swept over his body in a quick but thorough once over and Stiles lost his breath for a moment.

"You look presentable."

Derek said it in the same dry manner as a stranger commenting on the weather and Stiles had to readjust his thinking. It was already natural to refer to his coach as Derek despite the newness of it, but he couldn't go be the lying cheating friend he was for Scott if he wasn't in the right headspace. 

"Thanks Coach, see you at practice on Monday!"

His voice was careless and carefree, the perfect combination, and he slipped out the door refusing to look over his shoulder for one last glimpse of them. He knew he'd never be able to leave otherwise.

Besides, tonight was the night of new beginnings not endings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was originally supposed to be a story from Allison's pov, but Stiles' voice is much stronger in my head than she is, so it morphed into his for this chapter. Maybe I'll do each chapter from a different pov to keep it interesting (sort of like how I jumped from character to character in the first chapter).


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles logged into his Skype account and got comfortable while he waited for Scott to join. A few minutes later, Scott's face popped up and Stiles stopped what he was doing to focus on his best friend.

"What's up, man?"

Scott's face scrunched into a frown and he looked at Stiles with puppy-dog eyes. "I think Allison is tired of me, dude. She never answers her texts right away and she's always busy whenever I wanna do something."

"You said she was getting ready for that archery contest so that's probably it."

"I dunno...she's kinda distant when we're together and we haven't...you know..." Scott looked furtively over his shoulder in case his mom was in earshot. "Done it in a long time, like three weeks."

Stiles scratched his chin as he pretended to think when really he was reminiscing about the last three weeks; Allison's mouth, pussy, and ass were kept really busy with Derek and Stiles taking turns or tag-teaming her, and Derek had recently mentioned his best friend was going to be in town and would probably like to join. Since the best friend was also the best man at his wedding, Stiles got the impression the friend wouldn't care about Derek's cheating on Kate. Allison had looked thrilled at bringing another dick to the party as the girl had gone full-blown cumslut since the first time in the locker room. Stiles was glad, to be honest, that another guy was gonna take a turn since his dick was chafing at how much exercise it was getting.

"You know girls are, Scotty. Maybe you pissed her off and she's waiting for you to apologize."

A sudden sharp pain near his thighs made Stiles jump and he babbled nonsense when Scott looked at him weirdly. Since Stiles had the rep of acting oddly anyhow, his friend didn't pay much attention, and quickly brought the conversation back to his girlfriend.

"You think so?"

"Um, yes? Maybe? I duno, I mean, I'm single so what do I know?"

Single was the best state for him right now, given how much fucking he got on the regular anyhow.

"Do you think if I gave her flowers, she'd stop being mad?"

Allison wasn't like other girls their age; an apology to her involved his father's handcuffs and orgasms. Stiles didn't share that with Scott, of course, as he wasn't stupid or suicidal. 

"Dude, I dunno know -" his voice went a little high, but the other male didn't seem to notice, "just - you know - grovel or something."

"Okay, thanks."

Stiles apparently said all the right things because Scott didn't look suspicious when he logged off. Of course there was no way he'd ever suspect his erstwhile girlfriend was on her knees giving a very enthusiastic blow-job to his supposed best friend while they chatted, either, so Stiles chalked it up to a win and gave himself over to the gloriousness of a warm willing mouth. He tried not to thrust too hard, but every so often he couldn't help himself, and loved the choking tightness around his dick. 

"Oh fuck, right there," he babbled, hands dropping to her bobbing head and tightening, leading her to the right spots. It was a little weird for them to be alone as Derek was usually present during their encounters; Kate was insistent about his presence at a family dinner Allison had begged off from citing Chemistry homework. Derek's mouth tightened with annoyance even as Allison's mom had acquiesced. Of course, the Lacrosse coach wasn't stupid and knew it just meant Allison would be spread out on Stiles bed as soon as the front door closed behind his dad. Instead, Allison had wanted to go down on him while he talked to her boyfriend, and the short Skype session had happened.

Stiles knew her exhibition kink combined with her love of fucking around on Scott was starting to spiral out of control. Twice she'd convinced him to have sex with her at school during session, with every possibility of a teacher or even Scott himself walking in on them, especially in the locker room, which was almost as terrifying as exciting. It was always better when Derek was there, though, as his commanding voice sent shivers through Stiles, and just the thought of a heavy hand on his shoulder, a deep voice whispering in his ear, made his balls go taut and he barely sputtered a warning before he exploded in her mouth.

Allison pulled back after a minute, her face screwed up in distaste. She always swallowed despite her voiced disgust at the taste, and Stiles pulled her up from her knees and kissed her mouth, pretending he was licking Derek's come from her lips instead of his own.


End file.
